Projeto Lex
by Mrs. Layka
Summary: Lex se depara com um menino muito familiar... Capítulo 2 no AR! Leia e Comente!
1. O Escândalo Luthor

**N/T** Esta fic foi escrita originalmente em espanhol por Lars Black, comecei a lê-la para treinar o idioma e achei a história tão boa que passei a traduzi-la, espero que todos que quiserem ler se divirtam tanto quanto eu.

**Capitulo 1: O escândalo Luthor**

Já havia anoitecido há aproximadamente uma hora e um irado Lex se dirigia para Smallville, poucas horas antes se encontrava em Metrópolis tomando a decisão de sua vida.

Meses de árduo trabalho e negociações haviam vindo abaixo, agora a LexCorp estava em perigo.

Vamos, filho - dizia a voz ao telefone. - Não podemos lutar todo o tempo, ademais isto te servirá de lição, não pode entrar na guerra sem saber contra quem luta.

Você comprou meus acionistas! - gritou Lex. - Já sabia de tudo, não é? Só queria me dar uma lição.

Lionel não respondeu.

Sabe, filho, eu adoraria continuar nossa conversa de pai para filho, mas tenho outra ligação.

Lionel desligou deixando Lex sem poder dizer mais nada.

Maldição! - e jogou o celular fazendo com que este se quebrasse.

Se quisesse salvar algo teria que chegar ao seu escritório.

Acelerou mais.

Perto do rancho Kent, Clark observava as estrelas, a simples visão delas o fazia recordar que o universo era muito grande e que qualquer coisa que desejasse poderia conseguir, ou melhor, quase qualquer coisa.

O que está fazendo, Clark? - Perguntou Lana enquanto subia.

Nada, só olhando as estrela, são tão lindas, não sei como as pessoas que vivem na cidade podem deixar de ver algo assim.

O sempre misterioso Clark - disse ela. - Acho que nunca deixará de me impressionar.

E ambos começaram a observá-las.

Lex estava quase chegando em sua mansão quando algo cruzou seu caminho, conseguiu frear, mas derrapou e perdeu o controle do veículo que começou a dar voltas na pista, e capotou saindo vários metros para fora da estrada, quando por fim parou estava de cabeça para baixo.

Lex estava consciente, mas estava tonto, muita fumaça saia do carro e imediatamente o fogo apareceu. Seu celular estava fora de alcance e seu braço direito estava quebrado, não alcançava o botão do cinto de segurança, tinha recebido um forte golpe na cabeça e se não saísse dali logo ficaria inconsciente, por isso, lutava para se soltar.

Não se preocupe - escutou uma voz infantil. - Eu vou te ajudar.

Lex tentou ver de onde vinha a voz e notou que vinha da sua direita.

Era um menino ruivo, tinha entre cinco e oito anos não sabia ao certo.

Tem que sair daqui, é muito perigoso.

Não posso - respondeu o menino. - Você saiu da estrada por minha culpa.

A fumaça estava ficando mais densa e Lex respirava com dificuldade.

O menino entrou pelo parabrisas estilhaçado, nisso o fogo começou a apoderar-se da cabina.

Sai! - gritou Lex, mas ele não obedeceu.

Lex viu o braço do garoto atravessar o fogo para soltar seu o cinto de segurança, e que ele havia se queimado.

Lex caiu sobre si, se ajeitou como pôde e saiu do carro, o menino estava a seu lado, suas roupas brancas, agora manchadas de vermelho, estavam rasgadas e seus pés (estava descalço) estavam feridos por causa do vidro das janelas.

Apenas se afastaram o suficiente e o carro explodiu provocando uma grande chama de fogo.

No rancho Kent, Clark e Lana a viram elevar-se pelo céu.

O que foi isso? - disse ela. - Vem da estrada que dá na mansão do Lex.

Mal terminou de falar, virou-se para Clark, mas ele havia desaparecido.

Clark?

Lex não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam, esse garoto era, era…

Lex! O que aconteceu? - gritou Clark que havia chegado ao local.

Lex estava em péssimas condições.

Clark, você confia em mim?

Claro - respondeu de imediato.

Então leva o menino - Lex apontou para a criança que estava inconsciente no chão.

Mas Lex, quem é ele? E o seu braço? Não vou te deixar sozinho!

Não! Preste atenção, Clark, tem que me fazer esse favor, leve-o antes que alguém chegue aqui.

Clark estava comovido, mas Lex era seu amigo.

Está bem.

Clark pegou o menino e enquanto Lex se virou para ver o carro em chamas, desapareceu.

Então Lex pensou como era possível Clark estar ali.

Como chegou tão rá….?

Mas seu amigo já não estava lá. Escutava as sirenes ao longe, teria que agir rápido e se deitou no chão. Várias patrulhas chegaram ao local, seguidas de uma ambulância. Os paramédicos atenderam rapidamente o jovem Luthor e a xerife perguntou sobre o sucedido.

Xerife, algo atravessou em meu caminho, não vi o que era com exatidão, comecei a derrapar e depois capotei.

Todos os fatos foram confirmados.

E como conseguiu sair? - perguntou vendo o braço fraturado de Lex.

Me arrastei para fora.

MMM, sei, não lhe parece estranho, acho que com esse braço não deve ter sido fácil, ademais esses acidentes, não sei, ocorrem justamente depois que algo grande acontece...

Lex teve a impressão de que a xerife já estava a par do desastre de Metrópolis.

O que está insinuando? Que eu mesmo me arremessei ao vazio, só por diversão?

NÃO - disse, - Não estou insinuando nada, você o fez.

A ambulância levou Lex para o hospital, enquanto a xerife continuava inspecionando o local. Algo não estava encaixando, havia muitas pegadas no lugar e algumas eram muito pequenas para ser de um adulto, pegou uma amostra do solo onde estavam as pegadas.

Clark levava o garoto nos braços, ele havia prometido a Lex que cuidaria do menino, assim não poderia levá-lo para a mansão, por isso foi diretamente para o rancho. O menino não parecia estar ferido, a não ser nos pés, então, com muito cuidado, tratou-os e os enfaixou.

O menino dormia tranqüilamente, e Clark teve a impressão de que estava maior do que quando o encontrou, além disso, seu rosto parecia muito familiar.

Clark! - escutou seus pais gritarem. Desceu rapidamente, não queria que o encontrasse com o garoto.

O que aconteceu? - Eles perguntaram ao vê-lo com manchas de sangue na roupa.

Lana nos disse que você sumiu, logo após a explosão.

O carro de Lex capotou, foi um acidente horrível.

Mas, e o Lex? - perguntou Jonathan. - Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele

Seu braço está quebrado e ficou muito machucado.

E então

Lex me disse que não deveriam me encontrar ali, que se a xerife me visse seria capaz de suspeitar de qualquer coisa.

E você o deixou l�! - Jonathan não estava muito feliz com o comportamento de Clark.

Não se preocupe, a ambulância estava a caminho.

Vamos, temos que ir - disse o Sr. Kent.

Mas, papai, pensei que você e o Lex...

Mesmo ele sendo um Luthor não quer dizer que não me importe como ele esteja. Depois, você mesmo disse, ele não é como o pai.

Eu prefiro ficar. - disse Clark.

Esta notícia alarmou um pouco o casal, mas fazer o que, não podiam obrigá-lo.

Os Kent saíram rumo ao hospital, Clark passou a noite em vigília, mas o menino sequer se moveu.

Já havia amanhecido, e se notava que Clark não havia dormido bem.

Filho, o que aconteceu com você? - perguntou Martha. - Você não parece bem - tocou sua testa para verificar sua temperatura. - Está um pouco quente.

Não é nada, só não dormi bem.

Eu não chamaria isso de nada. O que aconteceu com você, Clark? - disse Jonathan.

Mas Clark estava completamente adormecido na mesa.

Os Kent sabiam que estava acontecendo alguma coisa, mas sabiam que Clark o diria.

O escândalo não demorou a aparecer, não havia jornal que não publicasse o acontecido na primeira página e entre as manchetes, diziam

_"Forte depressão por um mal investimento quase quebra a LexCorp." _

Todas as edições mostravam os pormenores da compra das ações da IMA TECH e apontavam a LuthorCorp como uma empresa monopolista.

Mas, nenhum detalhe de que Lex havia sofrido um acidente.

Como agrada as pessoas sensacionalizar as coisas, não acha, Lex

Lionel Luthor, ao saber do acidente de seu filho, partiu imediatamente para Smallville.

Lex olhava para seu pai com receio, ainda não podia acreditar que estivesse ali.

Sabe que não acredito nesse lixo que publicam, pode dizer o que ocorreu para mim.

Eu já disse, papai, deixe-os fazer sua versão. Eu já disse a minha e ninguém acreditou.

E pode-se saber qual

Um menino atravessou no meio do meu caminho, e tive que…

Mas Lex foi interrompido

Um menino

Sim, papai, um menino - Lex não estava disposto a revelar algo importante, até que tivesse certeza.

E, não conseguiu vê-lo

Não, não consegui, me pegou de surpresa, então virei o volante e sai da estrada. Você acredita em mim, não é

Claro, filho, claro.

Ol�, gostaram? É realmente muito boa, não? Mereço comentarios? ;-) Já desconfiam quem seja esse garoto? Quem quiser ver o cartaz dessa fic pode visitar esse endereço:

http:geocities. ou o site 

http:luthor-place. na parte das fanfics.


	2. Eu

**Capítulo 2: Eu**

Manter o menino ruivo escondido no celeiro estava cada vez mais difícil, principalmente porque ele já estava completamente restabelecido, e poderia ir embora dali enquanto não estivesse sendo vigiado; sem dúvida, a vontade de saber sobre quem era este menino era crescente, quanto mais Clark o via, mais lhe parecia familiar.

"Olha" disse Clark. "Sei que tudo isso deve ser muito estranho para você, e talvez soe estranho, mas você não deve ter medo de mim, só quero te ajudar".

Mas o menino continua sem dizer uma palavra sequer, pegou o que Clark trouxe e começou a comer lentamente.

Então algo chamou a sua atenção. Clark olhou pela janela e viu que um carro se aproximava do rancho, parou em frente da casa e dele desceram dois homens vestidos de terno e sapatos pretos. E um terceiro completamente vestido de branco. Se aproximaram da casa e bateram à porta. Jonathan abriu.

"Boa tarde, senhores. Em que posso ajudar?"

"Somos os agentes Blackthorn, e Witterson, do FBI" disse um deles.

"E este é o doutor Eugene Fitz, do hospital central de Metrópolis"

"Muito prazer" disse Jonathan e apertou suas mãos.

"Senhor Kent" disse Witterson. "Iremos direto ao ponto, estamos procurando um paciente, um menino, para ser mais específico, ele tem problemas e precisamos encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível".

O agente Blackthorn, mostrou uma fotografia.

"Você o viu?"

"Na verdade, não" respondeu Jonathan. "Mas não entendo, porque o FBI está encarregado disso?"

"Essa é uma informação que não podemos revelar, senhor Kent, só podemos dizer que o garoto é um perigo para si mesmo, por isso agradeceríamos que cooperasse conosco".

"Não se preocupem" respondeu "Se vê-lo informarei as autoridades imediatamente".

No celeiro, Clark continua observando os homens, o menino ficou em pé e olha pela janela.

"Não" sussurrou com medo. "Eles não, eles não".

"Espera um segundo" disse Clark "Você conhece esses caras?"

O menino olhava para Clark com medo nos olhos.

"Por favor, me ajude" disse de repente. "Não deixe que me levem, por favor, não deixe que me levem".

Enquanto isso, o doutor Fitz olhava com o cenho franzido para o celeiro.

"Desculpe" interrompeu os agentes e Jonathan "Há mais alguém com quem possamos falar?"

"Sim" respondeu o senhor Kent. "Meu filho Clark está no celeiro, se quiser posso chamá-lo".

"Isso seria ótimo" respondeu o doutor.

Jonathan caminhou até o celeiro, Clark sabia que seu pai vinha chamá-lo, assim desceu do loft rapidamente e pediu ao garoto que o esperasse.

O menino concordou levemente e se encolheu no canto.

Quando Clark desceu, os agentes do FBI o interrogaram imediatamente, fazendo perguntas sobre o menino e lhe mostraram a fotografia dele.

Clark ficou surpreso, definitivamente era o mesmo menino, sem dúvida, na fotografia parecia ter cinco anos e o menino no celeiro aparentava ao menos dez.

"Se perdeu há dois dias" disse o agente Witterson. "Se o ver seu pai já sabe onde nos encontrar".

"Sim, está bem, oficial" respondeu Clark.

E os agentes foram embora do rancho.

Jonathan olhou para seu filho.

"O que aconteceu, Clark? Você está pálido".

"Não, estou bem" Respondeu e de repente sentiu um forte enjôo e caiu ano chão, ofegando.

"Filho, o que aconteceu?" gritou Jonathan.

"Não me sinto muito bem" disse Clark. E olhou para suas mãos.

Suas veias estavam ressaltadas numa cor verde brilhante.

Ao longe, no celeiro o menino ruivo observava Clark cair lentamente ao chão, inconsciente.

Já era noite quando Clark despertou de repente, se sentia muito melhor, mas ao se ver rodeado por seus pais com semblantes preocupados, ficou alerta.

"Clark" gritou Martha."Filho! O que aconteceu?"

"Não sei" respondeu o jovem Kent.

"Clark" interrompeu Jonathan "Faz alguns dias que você está agindo de modo estranho, cai adormecido, desmaia do nada".

"Papai. A verdade é que não sei porque está acontecendo isso, estou tão surpreso quanto você".

"Não entrou em contato com as pedras de meteoro?" perguntou Martha preocupada.

"Não" respondeu Clark, mas isso o fez pensar, os sintomas que apresentava eram os mesmos de quando estava perto delas.

Nisso soou a campainha.

"Eu abro" se ofereceu Jonathan. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que do outro lado da porta se encontrava Lex, com o braço engessado e um soro intravenoso conectado ao corpo.

"Lex! Que diabos faz aqui? Deveria estar no hospital!".

"Agradeço muito sua preocupação, senhor Kent, mas preciso falar com Clark, agora mesmo".

"Então, entre" disse Jonathan.

"Na verdade, gostaria de falar-lhe em particular".

Jonathan olhou severamente para Lex, nisso Clark apareceu.

"Lex! Que faz aqui?"

"Preciso falar com você, Clark, é um assunto muito importante".

"Então, entre" respondeu.

"Como disse ao seu pai, gostaria de falar em particular".

Jonathan esperava que Clark lhe dissesse que poderia falar abertamente com eles, sobre qualquer coisa, mas…

"Desculpe, papai" disse Clark e saiu da casa.

Com seu braço bom, Lex fechou a porta. Caminharam até a porteira. Clark pôde ver o carro de Lex, entretanto não viu o chofer.

"Por acaso você veio dirigindo?".

"O que posso dizer, Clark, minha saída do hospital não foi digamos... muito oficial. Mas isso não é importante, preciso saber se ele continua com você".

Clark não soube o que responder, o menino poderia ter escapado enquanto estava em sua casa, mas assim que olhou para o celeiro e utilizando sua visão de raio x, viu que ainda estava ali.

"Sim, claro Lex, está no celeiro, mas isso não é importante, Lex, você tem que me dizer quem é esse menino. O FBI veio hoje em minha casa perguntando por ele, tive que mentir na frente do meu pai".

Lex olhou para seu amigo.

"Clark se eu te dissesse você não acreditaria".

"Vamos ver, Lex, estamos em Smallville tudo pode acontecer".

Lex abaixou os olhos. Não encontrava as palavras adequadas, sobretudo porque nem ele mesmo estava certo de que tudo fosse verdade.

Do outro lado da cidade, no hospital, a xerife recebia os resultados das provas realizadas nas amostras de sangue que havia recolhido.

"Xerife, já temos os resultados".

"E então?"

"As amostras são idênticas. Por isso, parece que a versão do senhor Luthor é verdadeira".

A xerife pegou os resultados e os analisou, mas ainda achava que algo mais havia ocorrido naquela noite.

Lex entrou no celeiro com muito cuidado, e ali em frente a ele estava o menino ruivo. Sem dúvida estava maior do que quando o tirou do carro, mas isso só deixava as coisas mais claras.

O menino ao ver Lex deu um passo para trás.

"Não, espere" disse Lex. "Sinto muito ter te atacado, mas se não o fizesse os homens que te procuram já teriam te encontrado".

"Não tenho porque acreditar em você" gritou o menino. "Clark"

"Não se preocupe" disse. "Lex é meu amigo, e o que ele disse é verdade, eu estava lá, e as sirenes já estavam próximas, ele me pediu para te esconder".

"Porque?"

Clark olhou para Lex, ele tinha a mesma pergunta.

"Quero te mostrar uma coisa" disse Lex e tirou algo de seu bolso, parecia um pedaço de papel. "Esse que vê aí sou eu quando tinha cinco anos".

E deu o papel para o menino. Clark supôs que se tratava de uma fotografia. O menino a pegou e a olhou, sua expressão mudou para uma de total incompreensão.

"Não pode ser" disse. "Não é verdade, esse sou eu".

"E quando você tirou essa fotografia? Por acaso se lembra?" perguntou Lex enquanto se aproximava mais e mais do menino.

"Eu, eu, nunca sai do quarto, até que me mudaram." respondeu

"Lex" disse Clark. "O que está acontecendo?"

Lez fez um gesto para que esperasse.

"Como você se chama?"

"Eu, eu não sei, esses homens sempre me chamavam..." e levantou a manga de sua camisa, e abaixo do punho tinha duas pequenas marcas, eram dois pequenos 00 "… Zero" sussurrou. O menino se aproximou de Lex "O que está acontecendo?"

"Não sei ao certo, Zero, não sei.".

Clark olhou para ambos

"Lex, por acaso, ele...?"

Lex concordou lentamente. "Sim, Clark. Ele sou eu quando era criança".

Enquanto isso em Metrópolis, no plaza LuthorCorp.

Lionel fala ao telefone.

"Não me importa quantas pessoas tenham que mover, vocês têm que encontrá-lo… Por favor, é só um menino! Quantos problemas pode dar?"

Nisso a porta do escritório se abre.

"Doutor Fitz" disse Lionel. "Como foi em Smallville, espero que me traga melhores noticias que meus subordinados"

"A... a... acho que vai ser muito difícil encontrá-lo, senhor Luthor" respondeu Fitz. "Com todos esses pedaços espalhados pelo lugar".

Lionel juntou suas mãos.

"Espero que isso não seja a única coisa que veio me dizer".

"Oh, não, não senhor Luthor, apesar do fracasso do transporte do espécime 00... ".

"Espécime é uma palavra muito dura, doutor, eu prefiro chamá-lo de Sujeito".

"Sim, Sim, é… está bem, senhor Luthor, Apesar do fracasso do transporte do sujeito 00. Os outros estão sendo transportados, e estão se desenvolvendo perfeitamente, e já corrigimos essas falhas na personalidade".

"Isso me alegra, doutor, e diga-me, quando acha que estarão prontos?"

"Duas semanas se muito, senhor".

"Me parece bom, me parece muito bom".

Lionel girou sua cadeira e observou Metrópolis abaixo dele.

"Muito bom" sussurrou.

**N/A:** Este capítulo terminou, espero que tenham gostado. Na verdade, lamento a demora em publicar, mas é que eu havia abandonado o projeto, mas decidi retomá-lo. E quanto a temporada a qual pertence a fic, diremos que é atemporal para poder tomar algo de cada temporada e poder agregá-las a história.

Obrigado,  
Lars Black.

**N/T:** Oops, outros espécimes? E que falhas na personalidade foram _corrigidas_? Ainda bem que resolveu continuar a fic, porque ela é maravilhosa... Agora teremos que aguardar a publicação do novo capítulo, espero que ele não demore muito... aiai, reviews, please!

Layka Luthor


End file.
